


It's Like the Sun Came Out

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts? Ooh, my Stydia feels are interested. What about Scott being the one to get Lydia to admit to Stiles that she really loves him (even before Malia)? I somehow need Scott to mediate or pry into Stiles' true feelings to help Lydia. Please & thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like the Sun Came Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve only ever written one Stydia and I think it had more Stiles than other characters. Hopefully no one is OOC. Happy Moonday everyone!

Scott had been more than a little surprised about who was the newest couple of Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate. When Stiles had come to him one evening and told him about the few dates they had gone on and the make out they shared back at Eichen house during the nogitsune scare, Scott couldn’t help but wonder what about Lydia? To Scott, it had seemed Lydia was finally accepting Stiles and that they had been on a one way track to getting in a relationship. But then suddenly, Malia had come out of nowhere. 

So one evening when Scott knew Stiles was at the station with his dad, he decided to check in on Lydia. It was bad enough she had lost her best friend, they were all still healing from that loss, but to Scott’s mind at least, she also lost the opportunity to be with a guy that cared about her more than anything. Having texted and agreed on a movie night, with the promise of it not being the notebook, Scott made the popcorn and waited for Lydia to arrive.

Hearing the knock on the door, Scott ran to the door.

“Hey, ready for this?” He greeted the red haired banshee at the door.

“Yeah, let’s do this. I don’t understand why you wanted to do this though, and I understand quite a few things.”

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay. A lot’s happened lately. And as the alpha, it’s my duty to...”

“Scott, really? Just ask the question you want to ask. I’m not that stupid. So what and who is this about?” Lydia interrupted him as they were starting the movie.

“It’s about no one but you Lydia. I do really want to make sure you’re okay. You’re my friend and I wanted to check in. I had Isaac over a few days ago and we had Mexican while talking. Kira was over yesterday and we did some fighting. Stiles and Malia were over last week. So now it’s you.” Scott said, earnestly. He was watching and listening to Lydia’s heartbeat, breathing and just overall inspecting for any signs or ticks of Lydia’s feelings for Stiles.

He got what he was looking for. At the mention of Stiles and Malia coming together, Scott heard Lydia’s breath hitch just slightly and as he was talking, Scott even noticed her eyes turn down at the same instance.

“So, that’s what this is about, Lydia. Checking on the members of my pack and making sure you’re okay. So what would you like to do then? Watch this movie or talk?” Scott asked

“Well, we could always do both.” Lydia spoke softly after a few moments of silence.

“Well then what do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know. What do you want to talk about?”

“Doesn’t matter to me. How are you feeling, with Allison and Aiden’s deaths?” Scott asked, his breath hitching at the end of the question showing that even he was still not entirely okay with the deaths.

“Honestly, it hurts. I miss Allison every day, seeing her in the hallways at school and always expecting to get a text from her but yet my phone remains silent and it’s just a ghost at school. Whereas with Aiden, I don’t feel that sad or expect for him to show up, I was over him before he died. I had decided a while ago that I … never mind. It’s not relevant.”

Scott scooted closer, “What’s not relevant?”

“It’s nothing, Scott.” Lydia said shortly, shaking her head.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying right? So let’s try again, what was it you had decided?”

“Just that I didn’t want to be with the assholes and bad guys any more. I want to be with the good guys, preferably the kind and gentle ones.” Lydia said

“Like Stiles?” Scott prompted.

“Stiles? Who said Stiles?” Lydia floundered, caught off guard by the naming of Scott’s best friend.

“I said Stiles, Lydia. Clearly something’s there. Want to tell me what?”

“Not really”

“But will you anyway.”

“Yeah.” 

Lydia paused for a few moments, gathering her strength in preparing to confide in Scott. 

“I guess I’ve been into Stiles for a while now. When Jennifer had taken Allison’s dad, Stiles had a panic attack and the way I stopped it was by kissing him. That kiss showed me that I wasn’t indifferent to him. It sort of spiraled out from there. We’d always be working together on solving the mysteries and I began to rely on him for a lot of things. He is always there to boost me up, even when I don’t think I need it. Then at the Rave at Derek’s loft, I saw him making out with someone and it moved something in me. I had wanted to run over there and rip that girl off of him. But Aiden kept coming back over and distracting me, next thing I knew the oni had arrived and Stiles kissing that girl was forgotten. Then we were all busy with the Nogitsune and saving Stiles. Never had I been more worried in my life then when he almost sacrificed himself. I couldn’t bear to lose him too. I was going to tell him once everything had calmed down. But then Malia came and ruined everything. I hate it. I missed my chance and now he’s with that coyote werewolf thing who doesn’t even know about her true lineage.” Lydia said, her feelings and words just gushing out the farther along into the confession she got. Once she finished, she felt somewhat lighter. Never had she told anyone how she felt about Stiles, even Allison.

Scott just sat and listened during her confession, getting up and wrapping her up in a hug near the end seeing she was clearly troubled about Malia being with Stiles. He even decided to ignore her last comment about Malia’s parentage for another day, it wasn’t even that important.

“It’s gonna be okay. Lydia. It’s gonna be okay. Stiles has been in love with you for as long as I can even remember. He wouldn’t just give up on you this easily. You need to tell him. I think he may surprise you.” Scott spoke in her ear as he comforted his friend.

“Maybe, I may wait for a while. I don’t think I could do it right now.”

“Take as much time as you want, Lydia. Now how about that movie?”


End file.
